Zero For Starters
by bitchy-broken
Summary: The Daily AU I based this off was:- Okay so when we were little I accidentally mentioned that I had a crush on you but I always thought you didn't hear me because you just looked at me weird and never commented but now we're in high school and omg you just introduced me as your boyfriend/girlfriend/datemate wtf we never discussed this!" AU


Rae always regretted the day she got hammered on Cinzano when her mum hosted a barbecue. She was only 15 and it was the first time she'd ever drank a significant amount of alcohol. The house and garden were full of family, friends and neighbours so her mum didn't notice her helping herself until it was too late. Rae already had her arms wrapped around the boy from down the street and was rocking back and forth in time to a song by bloody UB40 when her mum noticed how drunk she was. She was never going to live that down; her bestie, Chloe always reminded her that she was caught grooving to her mums embarrassing tunes.

The lad that Rae clinched into a dancing embrace only moved to Stamford a few months before and Rae hadn't been able to take her eyes off him since that very day. He was so fit that the feelings he stirred up inside of her made her confused, slightly angry and exceedingly distracted. She even touched herself intimately for the very first time on the day she met him, and every day since.

She was pretty nervous and excited when her mum invited him over. Rae was sure it was because her mum wanted to get off with his dad. She didn't really care though. She was just elated at the chance to get to know him but started on the booze early to settle her nerves.

Rae spent the whole of the proceeding night laid on the bathroom floor so she could have easy access to spew into the bog should the need arise. The need did arrive and Rae was glad she was in the right place. She was so ill that she still felt queasy and embarrassed for a couple of days afterward.

Something niggled her from that night; she wasn't sure if something went down with that lad Finn. She started to piece together the flashbacks on the proceeding days and she was pretty certain that she not only confessed she fancied him but also informed him that she passed through the mystical orgasm gateway whilst fantasising about him dressed in Roman garb. Her faced burned with shame when she pictured the face he pulled at the time. He nervously laughed and dipped his head to pick at his nails. Rae must have blacked out after that because couldn't remember anything else.

Rae felt that Finn wasn't too upset with her admission though, as the next day Finn called round for her. Unfortunately Rae's mum had to send him away as she was too unwell to get out of bed. He said to send Rae his thoughts and handed her a mix tape to give to her.

Rae listened intently to the tape and noted down all the tracks with a mark out of ten for each one. The first song had to be a joke so she gave it a zero. All the rest were pretty high scoring and she was immensely chuffed that the last song was Wonderwall. She wondered if that boy could be any cuter.

The next day Rae felt much better. Finn popped round again and was permitted entrance on that visit. He smiled as he entered her bedroom and Rae felt overwhelmed with joy when he pecked her cheek and asked how she was. He chuckled as he sat down next to her on her bed. He sat so close that their thighs touched causing a warmth to emanate over her entire body. Her face and chest started to flush at the heat of his closeness mixed with he heady aroma of CKOne. She was speechless for a change, she went blank as she pictured herself knocking him down sideways onto her bed and climbing on top of him.

"May? May, are you ok?" Finn waved his hand in front of Rae's face snapping her out of her torpor.

Rae jumped so high her arse actually lifted of her bed. "Shit, what? Sorry' I just went over then. I think I'm still a bit dazed from all that booze." She giggled and he joined in.

"Nah, you're alright. I were just asking if you've recovered?" He laughed and his lovely face was so animated. The guy was providing her with so much material for her wank bank with his cute sexiness.

"I'm a bit better, still feel a bit sick and that. But I did get to listen to yer tape and I can tell you it's zero outta ten for starters." She scoffed.

He chuckled, like he was expecting it. "Oh, but I thought Spaceman were yer favourite tune." He continued to laugh as poked her in the side with his index finger.

"Oh think yer funny do yer?" She joined in the chuckling and poked him back, but double.

The prodding continued into a mini play fight which descended into tickles. They both struggled and howled with laughter until they ended up in a heap on the floor. Rae's mum wasn't at all pleased and appeared at the door to let Finn know it was time to leave. A strict rule was put in place after that visit that forbade Rae from entertaining Finn her bedroom. Rae couldn't understand why her mum thought any funny business was going on. As if a Finn Adonis Nelson would want to fool around with her.

The new rule didn't stop their friendship from blooming though. They continued to make tapes for one another, and mark them out of ten. Finn would always greet her with a peck on the cheek and give her cuddles. He even started their own secret form of communication where he would scribble out his thoughts on her thigh with his finger. She would even reply when she was feeling particularly horny or courageous. It's fair to say that Rae had a great deal of cold showers for the next year and a half of their acquaintance.

Rae enjoyed their relationship a great deal, they were each other's go-to person, so when Finn kept talking about some girl he met called Ana, she started to fret. She knew he'd start dating someone as some point. There wasn't a single girl that didn't gush about him on daily basis so it was inevitable. But that didn't stop the pain that soared through her chest whenever she thought about it.

One morning as they walked hand in hand through the corridor at college Finn spotted Ana and called out to her. "Ana? Ana?" He pulled Rae closer to his side with the hand she was holding.

Rae looked in every direction to find a way to escape. Her heart was beating faster than usual, she just wanted to run. She didn't want to see him flirting with somebody that wasn't her. She couldn't free his grip though as he was holding on tight. Rae looked up to see the most beautiful, slender girl with silky brunette hair gliding toward them. She had no blemishes on her face, just a genuine smile.

"Hi Finn." She beamed and turned to smile at Rae. "Hi." She gave a little wave.

"Oh Sorry. ". Finn exclaimed as he pointed to Rae. "This is Rae, my girlfriend!" He beamed as looked at her adoringly.

Rae's bottom jaw dropped and her eyebrows lifted at the shock of hearing she was Finn's girlfriend. "Err, hi." She squeaked as she returned the little wave.

Finn continued to speak to Ana about some project they were working while Rae's mind went into overdrive trying to process this new information. Raw was still doing her best fish impression when Ana said her goodbyes.

The moment Ana was out of sight, Rae grabbed Finn by the wrist and dragged him into the nearby disabled loo's.

"What the hell Finn? Since when have we been going out? She boomed louder than she meant to, but she was so confused.

"What do yer mean? We've been together since that night at yours. I asked yer if you wanted to be me girl after we... well yer know." Finn cheeks glowed a little as he looked down Rae's body appreciatively.

"After what? What did I miss out on? The last thing I remember about that night was telling you about servicing myself. Did you finger us? Rae demanded looking confused and disappointed.

Finn guffawed. "We did a bit more than that." Finn then didn't feel quite so amused. "What so you don't remember? Are we not together? His voice cracked on the last question.

"Are you kidding? I've wanted nothing else since the day we met.

Finn lunged forward lips pursed and smashed his soft lips on hers. There noses bumped and their teeth clattered as he pressed Rae against the wall, both hands on either side of her face. Rae returned the gesture and opened her mouth to receive his exploring tongue. They eventually broke apart panting for breath.

"Right, you need to take all your clothes off right now and jog me memory." Rae smirked.

"What yer want us to have sex in a disabled toilet?" His eyebrows raised in question but he clearly wasn't opposed to the idea.

"Of course." She said removing Finn's shirt from over his shoulders. "It's perfect for it." She leaned forward and grabbed one of the rails on the wall. "It even has these handles; for purchase!" She laughed.

"Well you better get em off and bend over then Miss Earl, this time you will definitely remember."

There was no way she could ever forget that experience, her ecstatic screams were so loud that there was an audience of spectators waiting outside to cheer them when they vacated.

Rae stopped regretting the Cizano night after that, she had missed out on a year and half of pleasure administered by the sex wizard himself, Finn more than made up for it with his tongue and tub of Dairylea on a regular basis.

The end


End file.
